


One Night at Hartley's

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, TFLN Challenge Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye goes to a bar to celebrate her birthday and comes away with much more than she anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night at Hartley's

**Author's Note:**

> TFLN Prompt: (707): I'm pretty sure that the bartender arranged a marriage for me last night. Sounds like a legit birthday present to me.

It was Skye’s birthday but unfortunately for her, it happened to fall on a Tuesday that year. However, a few friends had planned to go out the following weekend to celebrate but for her actual birthday, she decided to treat herself to a drink or two at a local bar.   
There was a new place that had popped up that she had wanted to check out.   
Skye wasn’t sure what to expect from a place called Hartley’s but from what she could see from the outside, it didn’t look like a dive bar which she avoided because of a bad experience in the past.   
So, that Tuesday night found her standing outside of the bar.   
Skye could hear the music and grinned because while it wasn’t loud, the owners weren’t afraid to play good music and she could tell it was good music.  
Entering the bar, she looked around and saw that there was a good crowd but it wasn’t packed so it a good sign.   
Walking up to the bar, she easily found a seat then tried to get the bartender’s attention.  
“Hello sweetheart. What can I get you?”   
The man standing on the other side was attractive and the accent was a plus.   
“Mmm…how about a Cosmo?”  
“Comin’ right up.”  
Skye made herself comfortable on the bar stool as she watched the bartender make her drink.   
Another man came up to the bar with a container of washed glasses.  
“Hey Lance, you still going out this weekend?”  
“Yeah, Idaho man. I wouldn’t miss it.”  
He finished making her drink then turned his attention back onto Skye.  
“Here you go, love. Now, I don’t think I’ve seen you here before because I’d remember a gorgeous face like yours.”  
“Well Lance…you’d be right. I’ve wanted to check this place out for awhile, so I figured tonight would be a good night to come here.”  
Skye traced the rim of the glass with her finger.   
“You know love, I think it’s only fair that you tell me your name since you know mine.”  
Lance smirked.  
“Oh where are my manners? I’m Skye, just Skye.”  
Picking up her glass, she took a sip of her drink then another one, making it clear that she was enjoying it.   
Over the next hour, she enjoyed her drink and flirting with Lance as she watched him make drinks for the other patrons and listened to music.   
“So any reason tonight was a good night to check us out? Not that I’m complainin’.”  
Somehow, the fact that it was her birthday hadn’t been brought up yet.  
“Oh you know, I figured I deserved to have a drink or two on my birthday.”  
Skye picked up her glass and finished off the Cosmo.  
Whatever Lance had been expecting, that wasn’t it.  
“So where’s your boyfriend? He’s letting you celebrate alone?”  
She shook her head.   
“One, I’m celebrating this weekend with my friends and Two, I don’t have a boyfriend.”  
“Oh. Girlfriend then.”  
Once again, she shook her head.  
“Nope, I’m single and have been for awhile.”  
Lance gestured towards her glass and she nodded.   
“Then this next drink is on the house.”  
Skye was going to argue but one look from him had her accepting gracefully.  
Before she could say anything else, another person walked up to the bar and got Lance’s attention.   
“Hey man, didn’t know you were working tonight.”  
“Yeah, Bobbi called and asked if I could take her shift.”  
As the two men talked, Skye couldn’t help checking out the new guy who seemed to be a friend of Lance’s.  
If she had thought that her bartender was attractive, he had nothing on this new guy; his smile alone was enough to kill her and it wasn’t even directed at her.  
“See somethin’ you like?”  
Realizing that she had been caught staring, Skye smirked.   
“You’re definitely not hard on the eyes.”  
Lance placed her new drink on the counter in front of her as the other man took the open seat next to her.   
“So Trip, what brings you to my neck of the woods?”  
The new guy, apparently named Trip, sighed.   
“Sharon has Steve over and I didn’t want to play third wheel even if they’re the only ones who can’t see it.”  
“Mate, you gotta lock them up in a closet or something.”  
Trip sent him an unimpressed look.  
“Because that worked so well last time.”  
Taking a sip of her drink, Skye couldn’t help but be amused by the dynamic between the two men.   
“So how long have you two been married?”  
Lance and Trip looked at each other then at Skye.  
“Oh sweetheart, I’m not his type but you are.”  
Much to her chagrin, Skye blushed.  
She’d willingly admit to being attracted to him but she didn’t think she was in his league.  
“Mmm….that reminds me, I didn’t catch your name beautiful.”  
Okay, so she was a goner with that smile and compliment directed at her.  
“Her name is Skye….”  
She met Lance’s gaze and quirked an eyebrow.  
“I can answer on my own.”  
Lance smirked.   
“You seemed busy imitatin’ a tomato.”  
Rolling her eyes, she took another sip of her Cosmo.  
“By the way, Trip….it’s her birthday.”  
At the bartender’s interference, Skye gave him a light glare as Trip stared at her surprised.  
“Really? What are you doing to celebrate?”  
She gestured to her drink.  
“That’s it?”  
Skye shrugged.  
“I mean, I’m going out with some friends with this weekend…”  
“Let me treat you to a slice of chocolate cake. The one they make here is killer.”  
“You don’t have to.”  
“I know I don’t but I want to.”  
Lance gagged.  
“Oh god. Any sweeter and I’m gonna have a cavity.”  
The pair ignored Lance’s comment so he headed off to get the cake.  
When he returned, he rolled his eyes at them but noticed that they had moved closer in the time that he had been gone.   
“Do I need to lock the two of you in a closet or something?”  
Skye tilted her head as she looked at him.  
“Why are you so invested in us or the idea of us?”  
Lance quirked an eyebrow at the question.  
“You mean, you can’t see it?”  
Trip and Skye looked at each other and shrugged.  
In response, Lance rolled his eyes and muttered about ‘idiot Americans.’  
“Well, I could have said, ‘go get married’.”  
The comment caused Skye to choke on her drink and Trip to spit out on Lance, which the man thought...the Brit deserved.   
“What makes you think there’s anything here? We barely know each other.”  
Lance smirked.  
People always did underestimate his people and match-making skills.   
“Then get to know each other. The three blind mice could see the two of you have chemistry or something.”  
Skye tapped her fingers against the counter.   
“C’mon, girl. You know he’s got a point.”  
It was true and she couldn’t remember the last time that she had laughed so much like she had tonight.   
“Alright. You’ve got yourself a date, Trip.”  
Somehow, she didn’t think that Jemma would believe this even if the other woman had been encouraging Skye to get back out there and date even just casually.   
The smile that he directed at her was worth it as they exchanged numbers.  
Skye smiled to herself as she left the bar ten minutes later because this had definitely been one of her better birthdays.


End file.
